


The End of the Pokemon World

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: A long time in the future the world was destroyed. It is up to one person and his Pokémon to go back and save everything. Silver finds Dialga and is sent back to save his family and his new best friend along with a friend he had when he was a little boy. That friend is a Zorua, who will be going with him. Can he do it or will he fail?(told in Silver's POV)





	1. My Timeline

In Unova, there was a great disaster. Three very powerful legendaries caused great ruckus. These legendaries are from different regions but they all attacked the second to newest region found in the Pokémon world. Cresselia, Deoxys, and Mewtwo where tired of all the new findings but Unova cased them issues. These legendaries were jealous of the new legendaries that joined the group. They all acted like they were the better ones other then these three. The three legendaries got into fights and destroyed most of the humans and their homes. Pokémon were also starting to fade away like the humans were in Unova. Then they went all over the world.

I am the one person who could change everything I found a Pokémon that can send me back to fight these three Pokémon and capture them and save the world from this madness. The Pokémon that is willing to help me with this task is Dialga. But before I even met Dialga I found a nice Pokémon that had become my friend. Zorua was just a small thing when I found him and that was when I gained a really nice friend. My friend and I traveled a long ways to find the time traveler Dialga. Then the day of learning began.

"When do we go, Dialga?" I asked the big blue Pokémon. All humans could speak Pokémon. It was quite natural.

"When you are ready, young Silver," Dialga told me and my Pokémon friend. "And you are not ready yet."

"When will we ever be ready," I spoke to Zorua with a hushed voice hoping that Dialga didn't hear me.

"I have no idea, Silver," my friend answered. With that Zorua turned around and started to walk away. I decided to follow him. We walked over to a tree and he lay down while I sat with my back against the trunk. That is where we went to sleep for I don't know how long.

A while later I awoke with Zorua putting a pay in my face and stomping my face. As my eyes started to slowly open, he slowly stopped. He had a concerned look on his face and when that happens then there is a problem. This time I didn't know what his face was for but I got up fast. I looked around for Dialga but didn't find that legendary. But then I saw a large blue leg in the woods so I ran for that. With that clue I did find Dialga.

"What is going on, Dialga?" I asked the blue Pokémon. He didn't look at me when he answered the question.

"There is danger coming our way," he said sternly.

"What kind of danger?" Zorua asked right after Dialga answered my question.

"We are under attack my young followers," Dialga answered with a little fear in his voice.

"By whom?" both Zorua and I asked in unison. That was the first time we ever spoke at the same time. But what I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Cresselia, she is coming to destroy everything I have. I have no idea how she found me. Our best thing is to start running but we may not get far. It is worth a shot," Dialga replied as Zorua looked at him in horror. I just started running.

"What will we do, Silver," I heard Zorua call behind me. And there was only one thing there was to tell my friend, run.

As we ran we heard a lot of things being destroyed behind us. We ran and we ran till we couldn't any more. I was the first to stop, since I was a human being. Dialga came back and threw mw on his back and continued. Cresselia was not that far behind but she stopped a few feet from our hiding place, once we got to somewhere we could hide from her. But the idea of us hiding did not faze her any.

"Where are you, Dialga!" Cresselia screamed. She looked all around trying to find the time Pokémon. "Why don't you come out from where you are at and die like you should for being a traitor and taking in that stupid boy." This was followed by a long silence she looked like she was starting to get frustrated because she couldn't find me or Dialga. There were a few questions that I had for her but I could only keep to myself. One was how did she know I was with Dialga and the other was why did she call me a stupid boy.

As she continued to rant, we continued to keep hidden. Cresselia didn't like that one bit. She became more frustrated. She must not like to be frustrated when she was being hidden from. Cresselia is the type to chill with Pokémon that she was about to cause problems with. Dialga would not dare go out there and fight her. She would beat him because of how she has an advantage. But there is one thing that would make her lose the fight and that is this fight would be two against one unless I through in a little hand to hand combat to help Dialga and Zorua fight her off.

"Oh come on old friend, where did you disappear to." She spat as she continued to look around. That is when Dialga walked out in front of her. "There you are. Looks like you are going to accept your fate."

"What is your problem with that boy Cresselia?" Dialga asked his fellow legendary.

 "That boy is not to be sent back to destroy the three of us. He will live his life in this time," she told Dialga sternly.

"I won't let him live like this so he will go fix it," he told Cresselia with an angered look on his blue face. And that is when a time vortex or some kind of portal opened close to my location.

I looked at Dialga and saw the look on his face. He knew he wouldn't beat Cresselia even with my help. He was sending me back in time without him. Dialga was sacrificing himself so then I can go save his life in the future. He was going to hold Cresselia back so then me and Zorua could get the job done. And this is the one thing I didn't want to happen is losing one of my friends. First I lost my parents to these legendaries and now I will lose Dialga. I will not lose a friend like I did my parents.

"Zorua use dark pulse and aim right to Cresselia's head," I told Zorua with a slightly hushed voice. And Zorua gave me a quick nod and started to ready himself. Once he was ready he let go of the power it hit Cresselia with great intensity. "Come on Dialga, I'm not going without you."

"You must go Silver. Just forget about me and save the planet from total destruction," Dialga told me.

"You will be coming with me," I screamed. That was when I pulled out a pokéball from my pocket. Just before I ran up there I had Zorua keep Cresselia down on the ground so I could get to Dialga."Zorua use dark pulse again and again until I get to the time portal." After I screamed that, I ran up to Dialga and placed the pokeball on him. There was a red beam and then Dialga was in the pokéball. And then I caught him with the pokéball and ran. And I got close to the portal I screamed for Zorua and then I jumped in. The portal closed so Cresselia could not follow. And then I knew I was going to the past.


	2. Arguements Hurt

After being in the portal for a while we finally were thrown out of it. I landed on the hard ground with Zorua on top of me. The pokeball was still at my side that contained Dialga. He may be mad that I had to bring him. There was no way I was going to leave him there. I needed him in saving our home. No matter how mad he was going to be, I just couldn't let my friend die just so I could leave him in the future. I just wanted my friend to live and this was the only option for that idea.

Zorua and I looked at each other before starting to walk away from where we landed. We were headed toward the forest that was close to us so I could let out Dialga to make sure he is alright from the time jump. The forest is not far from the place we landed at once we got to this time. The walk was very pleasant for once. The idea of what Dialga could say, since he was dragged with me against his will, and also how mad he would be.

Once we made it to the forest, I decided to walk a little bit before letting out Dialga. Zorua was close behind me when we got to the edge of the forest. As soon as I found a safe place in the forest I took the pokéball that contained Dialga and held it in my hand. And then it was time to let out Dialga. This was the one time I wish I didn't let him out.

"What were you thinking, Silver," Dialga fumed.

"I had enough people die in my lifetime and I was not going to let you die as well like my parents," I told him with tears threatening to spill.

"I was trying to save you. I was trying to help you get the job done," Dialga yelled at me. A tear escaped my eye.

"Zorua, I guess we should have just left him to rot and die," I said as I slowly walked away. I looked down at the black and red Pokémon. Zorua had a sad look on his face but he understood what I was going to do and he followed me. Last thing I knew was that I left Dialga alone by himself. Right now he needed to be alone because he was saying things that made me just want to set him free and make him go back in the future to die.

Once I got far away from him, I decided to find a big tree and climb. I knew Zorua couldn't climb so I put him on my shoulder and then climbed. It was a really big tree. This tree was almost as big as the trees in the redwood forest but really thick in the truck all the way to the top. I climbed as high as I wanted and then just sat on one of the branches. Zorua jumped off of my shoulder to a different branch and laid down.

"What is the matter, Silver?" Zorua asked me from the other branch.

"Why doesn't he understand?" I asked him even though he asked a question first.

"That Pokémon has only known how to do things alone so he doesn't know how to treat people well enough. You are just like a Pokémon to him. He raised you and you didn't want to lose him and he doesn't understand being said by a human," Zorua explained to me.

"Did he forget I lost my parents to a Pokémon that destroyed the world," I asked my friend with anger in my voice.

"He never forgot about your real parents. Dialga just wanted to throw his life away for a special cause. That cause was you. He was tired of living all the time while all his friends disappeared," Zorua told me. My eyes started to fill up with tears. I remember when my parents died while trying to save me and I with they were still here. I wish they were here on this mission to save my world but they can't be. They are dead and I did nothing but watched them die. I turned my head away from Zorua so he wouldn't see me lose it. It truly is hard to have a friend watch you lose it and break down.

"He doesn't need to act like this though," I said in a hushed voice.

"You know him as well as I do Silver," I heard Zorua say under his breath. "Besides he is trying to be like a parent. Most parents would put their lives to save their kids."

"I guess you are right Zorua," I answered my friend. I had a tiny smile on my face because I knew he was right.

"But right now he needs to just chill and be thankful you got him out of there. Dialga just doesn't realize what he means to you," my friend told me. And after that there was silence. I just looked up to the sky.

The sky looked a little orange as the sun set. Stars slowly regain to show themselves. The darker it got the more stars shown. The silence between my friend and I continued but I knew he would probably was looking at the sky like I was. This was the first time I could see the sun set. It was a really pretty sight. The stars are nice to see at night when I have only seen them once. This sight made me forget about my problems. I forgot about Dialga being mad and my parents being gone. This night has changed my life from sadness to being a happy person.

After looking at the sky for a while, I heard something below us. I looked over at Zorua and he was looking back at me. And then both our heads went toward the ground below. That is when we both about fell out of the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

There were a couple of Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour below my friend and I. These pokemon were just having fun and didn't know that there was a person near by to scare them. Zorua and I just sat there and watched them. It was nice to just watch Pokemon play around instead of worrying about the next attack from Cresselia, Mewtwo, or Deoxys. This made me smile once again. I didn't want this moment to end the pansage, pansear, and panpour were enjoying themselves. My friend and I watched hem for what seemed like hours. I just lost track of time and so did Zorua.

After watching the Pokemon below,it was time to go check on Dialga. I left him after our argument. I don't know how my friend is doing since I left him alone. He may still be mad at me still but Zorua and I don't know. Hopefully he isn't still mad or there will be problems between us for a while. My friend and I were starting to wonder the idea of him leaving us but there is only one way to find out. So we get up off our branches, and head towards where we left Dialga alone. It took us a little bit to get to where we left him. Walking could be a while.

Once we got there, we started to look around. As we looked we couldn't see Dialga. We looked all over the area to find him. After an hour, we stopped looking for him. Zorua and I just sat under a tree.

"Where do you think he went, Zorua?" I asked the dark-type pokemon.

"I have no idea," my friend answered me. "What about you? Do you know, Silver?"

"I hope he is alright," I told Zorua with a worried look.

"So do I, Silver, so do I," the black and red pokemon replied.

"What are we going to do if we can't find him?" I asked Zorua.

"We are just going to get the job done without him then," he replied with a serious looking face.

"You are right Zorua. Maybe we will find him on the way but we need to finish this once and for all." I almost yelled it out. And that is when we hear a noise from some pokemon further into the forest. Zorua and I look at each other and jump up running in the direction of the sound. It didn't take long to get there.

Once we did get there, we found out what was happening. Our friend Dialga was being attacked by another trainer. This did not make me very happy. This trainer was kind of short. He also had golden colored eyes. This trainer looked to be around 15 years old but it is hard to tell his real age do to his shortness. His hair was solid black and he wore a black hat. This trainer looks like a real pain in the rear but he could just stop trying to take my friend from me. So I return Dialga to the pokeball and get a strange look out of the trainer.

    "What are you doing to my Pokémon?" I asked the stupid trainer.

    "I was hunting for a Dialga and my map showed me he was here, so I came ready to catch him," the golden eyed trainer stumbled to answer the question.

    "Well that Dialga is mine," I told him with a strict tone.

    "How about you battle me for it," the trainer pushed.

"How about no," I pushed back. All of a sudden Zorua made his way in between the trainer and I.

"If he wants then lets do this," Zorua told me. I just looked at him with a vicious look and then back at the gold eyed trainer before me.

"I guess you are too chicken to battle me," the trainer added his smart remark.

"Let's go. Let's see who the real chicken is shall we," I told him and he backed up a little. "Zorua, let's go."

"Come on out, Cyndaquil," the trainer said as he let his Pokémon out. There was a bright red light and then a little fire-type Pokémon popped out.

"Zorua, use Shadow Ball," I told my partner. He began to make a shadowy ball and once it was big enough he hurled it in Cyndaquil.

"Dodge it Cyndaquil," the Pokémon's trainer called but the Pokémon did not get out of the way fast enough. The shadowy ball hit the Pokémon and sent Cyndaquil flying against a tree. The Pokémon slid down and shook its head like there was something on it. "Use ember Cyndaquil." The Cyndaquil then spit fire at Zorua.

"Dodge Zorua and then use dark pulse," I screamed the order. Zorua jumped out of the way of the fire and then a dark aura started to form and then Zorua flung it in the direction of the Fire-type Pokémon. The other trainer had no time to tell his Cyndaquil to dodge the attack before it struck the poor Pokémon. The Cyndaquil fell and was knocked out by the hard blow. "Good job, Zorua."

"Well that was no fun. Return Cyndaquil and get some rest," he spoke as he pulled out the pokeball. Red light shined again and the little Cyndaquil was zapped back into the little round ball. "How does that Zorua know those moves? Last time I checked they couldn't learn them till later."

"I got bored one day and Zorua wanted to learn them, so I taught him the moves," I answered the trainer with a big smile on my face. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Gold," I heard him say. I looked at him and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Silver," I told him. I gave him a slight smile back.

"Where you headed?" gold asked me as I started heading away from him.

"Hoenn, Kalos, and Sinnoh," I answered him. If I didn't then he would be bugging me the whole time.

"Can I travel with you, Silver?" gold asked while he walked behind me.

"No," I flat out told him.

"Why not? I need somebody to travel with," he asked yet another question.

"Because I don't need an idiot walking with me when he doesn't even know why I'm even going to three different regions," I stopped and told him. I then turned around and saw him trying to pout just to get me to say he was going. It was true I didn't need anybody to follow me.

"Why can't I travel with you its better then traveling alone," Gold replied with a sad look on his face trying to get me to say that he can join me.

"Fine, you can join me on the great adventure," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"So, where we going first," the idiotic trainer asked me.

"Kalos is first," I told him.

"Great," he replied smiling. And then we slowly walked out of the forest. This wasn't any normal forest. This forest help a legendary Pokémon that would be later found by scientists. This legendary Pokémon was nothing like the others. Virizion is one of the swords of justice and are not easy to learn about but for me I knew about them a long time ago. The forest that we are in is the Pinwheel Forest of the Unova region. To change regions we will have to go to Castellia City but first I want to go to Undella bay.

There are good things to see when it's not destroyed by Deoxys, Mewtwo, and Cresselia. Most of these cities were destroyed by those Pokémon. Nimbasa city was burned to the ground completely. Not even a single person survived that attack. Another city that was destroyed was Castellia City. Humans survived that one but not very many did. Lostlorn Forest was burned and it continued to burn for about three days but it was saved a little thanks to some of the other legendary Pokémon of that time.

Once we were out of pinwheel forest, we have to cross Skyarrow Bridge. The bridge is a great place to be on. There are things to see when on the bridge. It will be the first time I have ever been on a bridge. And it will be cool to see Castellia City from the bridge. I just can't wait to get this mission done with.

The bridge was as expected. There was a cool breeze. Gold was giving me a headache by rambling on and on about different Pokémon and different places. He kept talking about beating gym leaders. The time period I am from ad no gym leaders at all. Most of the gyms were destroyed but not all of them. This must be the only thing gold even cares about. He must defeat every gym leader so then he can be pleased. This is one of the most idiotic people that I have ever met.

"Why are we going to different regions?" I hear the dumb trainer ask.

"Because I need to go to the different regions to get something done," I answer him as we continue to walk across the Skyarrow Bridge.

"But why though. I don't get it," gold continued to ask.

"I come from the future and the world is destroyed by Deoxys, Mewtwo, and Cresselia. The only way to stop it is to either capture them or kill them," I told him. And then Zorua gives me a very sharp look of disgust.

"That doesn't make any sense. If you are from the future how did you get to the past?" he asked another question. I am beginning to think he likes asking questions.

"Dialga brought me here and Zorua came with me," I told him.

"Why did you tell him our mission, Silver," Zorua asked me.

"I don't know. He needed to know what we are doing," I told him.

"He shouldn't know the secret mission," my friend protested.

"Well, he is a friend now," I replied.

 


End file.
